


The Kennel

by chokememrstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokememrstark/pseuds/chokememrstark
Summary: Tony Stark is a bastard who runs The Kennel, a place where his friends can rent young boys to have fun with. All but one boy, that is.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 209





	The Kennel

**Author's Note:**

> Filled request on tumblr, this is not for the faint of heart, so beware. Might turn this into something longer if I have the time.

Tony's moral compass was always, well… let's call it fucked up, to put it mildly. He's a bastard and proud of it and doesn't really care what anyone thinks. And he doesn't care who he hurts either, as long as there's a gain for him.

It started out with one boy. He picked him off the streets, probably twelve or thirteen, he didn't know and didn't ask, but it got more from there. His friends didn't care either, but the boy earned him quite some money and so, the idea was born.

The Kennel.

His friends refer to the boys as toys and that's really all they are in the end. Tony couldn't care less about their age, but the younger, the better, at least for what his friends ask for. The youngest was ten, he's been their favorite for a while.

He doesn't ask what exactly they do with them, he doesn't have to. Tony knows. When they come back, they're shaky, crying and most of the time, still covered in cum. They get cleaned, fed, and wait for the next time they're lent out.

Of course, Tony doesn't shy away from having his fun too. What good is a basement full of cum dumpsters if he doesn't take advantage of it?

And then, he finds him. The one boy he refuses to give to anyone. He's older than most of the others, thirteen, but Tony doesn't give a shit. Picked up on his way home from school, naive, cute and most importantly: untouched. Pure. And his alone.

Peter is a crier, but that's nothing Tony isn't into. The first week he doesn't stop crying at all, actually, and Tony finds himself humming as he dolls the boy up for his own entertainment. Pretty. He likes them pretty and Peter is the prettiest he ever found. Peter is special.

He doesn't keep the boy with the others, oh no. Peter has his own spot in Tony's bedroom, a crate he sleeps in - locked, of course - and otherwise, Tony keeps him close to himself, on a leash. He even bought a lovely collar for him to go with it.

And oh, Peter is a delight to use. He just keeps begging Tony to stop while sobbing his heart out and it's the most beautiful sight Tony has ever witnessed. But Peter is a fast learner, within a month, Tony fully has him under control. It took several months to break the other boys, but Peter is good and Tony enjoys it greatly.

Until they start demanding to rent him. That's when Tony gets really angry because no one, absolutely no one, gets to touch what's his property.

In a way, this protectiveness makes Peter even more dependent on him because he knows Tony, knows what he wants from him and that he won't hurt him unless he deserves it or it's necessary. But those other men… they scare him.

Of course it's grade A brain washing and Tony is insanely proud of it, thank you very much. He even goes so far as to assign Peter to feed and bathe the other boys, who are almost thankful because Peter is extremely gentle and nice to them.

Sometimes, Tony watches him work with a dark smirk on his lips, knowing that, even if Peter would dare to run away, it wouldn't take long before he came crawling back. He's his now, Tony owns him through and through.

And maybe, just maybe, what he feels for Peter is the closest thing to love Tony can feel for another human being.


End file.
